Dear Luna
by willowscribe
Summary: After Dumbledore's death, Luna writes a letter to herself meant to be read 10 years in the future. Worries make themselves known, and things get a bit off topic. But hey, Luna's writing to herself. She understands.


**This was written for the Letter from My Hogwarts Days challenge. The goal was for a character to write a letter to themselves ten years in the future. I was given Luna, who I've discovered, is impossible to write in first person. So here's my attempt at Luna's letter. I hope I made her seem realistic. Remember, reviews are an author's best friend!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**

_Dear Luna_

30 June 1997_  
><em>

Dear Luna,

How are you, me? I certainly hope you're doing well. After all, the future is a nervous thing. Maybe you're dead and will never get this letter. That would be quite unfortunate.

If you're alive, I'm happy. Because you and I are one and the same, so if you survive the war, then I survive the war.

I hope the war isn't too terrible and doesn't last too long. Daddy is printing some rather rebellious things about the Death Eaters, so I fear for him. I hope he will survive. My friend Ginny (Yes, _friend_!) said that I should be very careful. I'm planning on finding a Warbugel if I can. They're known to be great protectors and charms of luck. I think Daddy and I with need both.

If Daddy died, I'm sorry. I hope I'm not bringing back bad memories.

In case you don't remember exactly when this was written, let me refresh your memory. I've just finished taking O.W.L.s. Dumbledore died a few days ago – I'm certain you remember that unless you've suddenly developed amnesia, which would be quite the dilemma, I would say. Originally, we were supposed to write a letter to ourselves ten years in the future. After Dumbledore "died" (You and I both know that it's a conspiracy.), the assignment was put off. But I wanted to do it anyway.

I am worried for the future of the wizarding world. If it ever gets too dangerous, Daddy and I can go live with the Crumple Horned Snorkaks, but I hope not. It would be dreadfully boring, I think.

Harry Potter has been claiming that Severus Snape killed Dumbledore. I don't believe him. Well, I believe him that it looked like Snape, but it was obviously a proxy. The _real_ Snape would never kill Dumbledore. He certainly acted mean enough, but he was loyal to the light side. That, I thought, was obvious. Apparently not though, as people believe Harry. I tried telling him the real Snape was on vacation in the Canary Islands, but he didn't want to listen to reason. But what can you do?

How is your life now, assuming you're alive? Are you married? Are you a reporter for the Quibbler? Right now, that's what I want to be when I grow up, but interests change. Who knows?

It is, of course, entirely possible that Voldemort took over the world. But I believe in Harry, even if he doesn't believe me about some things. I know he can defeat Voldemort. After all, if he was willing to be my friend, he can do anything. That boy is just really loving. He cares about almost everyone. It's very nice of him, I think.

This is off topic, but I was thinking of telling my housemates that my really name is Loony, and Luna is just a nickname. So their offensive name for me was actually just my real name. I wonder how that would go over. Did I ever go through with it?

I really have no idea what else I have to write. So I suppose I'll wrap this up here. Goodbye. I'll never see you unless you decide to travel back in time or I travel forwards. After all, I'm you. You're me.

I really do hope you're alive.

Love,

You-in-the-Past

P.S. – If you are married, tell your spouse that you're really Rowena Ravenclaw reincarnated. If he believes you, I approve.

P.P.S. - Is the Promite gum brand still in business? I heard a rumor that they were going bankrupt. I hope they're still around, because their gum was much better than Droobles. If you're chewing Droobles gum, spit it out right now, as a favor to my sensibilities.

P.P.P.S. - What would you read P.P.P.S. as? Post-Post-Post Script?


End file.
